Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8
by divinedarkness357
Summary: The Hellmouth has been destroyed and everything seems perfect. But when a woman appears and claims to have destroyed the Hellmouth, they learn of an ancient power beyond good and evil. A power wielded by the woman who controls life itself: the Seer.
1. Ep 1: A Phoenix of Chaos

I realized that writing one story with so many plot twists and subplots would be very confusing to the readers and me. To make this much easier I have decided to make each story an 'episode.' It will be like the 8th season of Buffy. Please read and review. Enjoy!

P.S: The beginning of the story is from my original story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot lines and the characters.

XXX

The Hellmouth had been destroyed and the school lay in ruins. Buffy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The thing that had caused her to become a Slayer had finally been destroyed. But something felt odd. It wasn't a bad odd, but more of a unknown odd. She felt as if something different was occurring in a separate plane of existence.

"I can't believe it," Anya said.

"I know," Xander said. He had his arm around a trembling Willow. Kennedy had lost her life. She had been stabbed in the back by an Ubervamp and when the Hellmouth had been struck with the powerful mystical energy she had been consumed by the explosion. Willow had seen her face as the explosion engulfed her body and burnt her face.

"What do you say we go home?" Spike put his arm around Buffy and she looked towards Angel. He looked down and began to walk off.

"Wait," Buffy blurted out. Angel turned around and Spike removed his arm. "Stay. Come with us."

"Are- are you sure?" he asked, looking directly at Spike. The tension and envy could be felt everywhere and Buffy was ready to intervene if both vampires went at it.

"I'm sure. We won't mind." Xander nodded and Anya smiled.

"And I really want to get to know the infamous Angel," Dawn said, smiling. Giles let out a small laugh but stopped when he saw Willow. The witch had never been this upset since Tara had been killed. Then again, she had become Dark Willow.

Everyone began to walk towards the Summers' house. All of them had been very surprised that all of Sunnydale had not been destroyed. It was almost as if it should have been destroyed.

"Are you sure we'll all be able to fit into your house?" Xander asked.

"I guess it's a good thing that the neighbours had abandoned their houses. A few of you will be able to stay there. They left it there without taking anything, so you won't have to worry about anything."

"The Hellmouth doesn't seem so bad now," Xander jokingly said. Everyone looked at him with looks of anger and resentment.

"Too soon?"

"Try way too soon," Buffy said. They reached her house and everyone went inside. Buffy grabbed some bottles of Pepsi and large bags of chips.

"Sorry, but I didn't many options," she said. She handed everyone bowls of chips and glasses of Pepsi. Willow continued to tremble and Buffy sat beside her and held her close.

"I know what you're going through, Will. You have to be strong. Don't forget that your family is still with you."

"Buffy, you don't get it. I was responsible for her death. If I had had enough time to cast a protection spell on her she wouldn't have… left." Willow began to weep and Buffy held her close. After a few minutes she got up and ran into Buffy's room.

"She needs some time and space," Faith said. Everyone nodded.

"I can't believe she didn't turn into Dark Willow," Spike said.

"I think it's because she already knew she might lose Kennedy. With Tara, it was a sudden and unexpected death. But with Kennedy, Willow already knew that it might happen and was partially ready for it. This is just the grieving stage. After this, she'll be back to herself," Buffy explained. The doorbell rang and Dawn got up.

"I'll get it." After a few seconds the door opened and a woman with dark red hair and green eyes stood before Dawn. She wore a white top with lace and jeans. Her white stiletto's were unusually sharp and sent a shiver down Dawn.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with all of you." Dawn looked the woman over. She wasn't a vampire and wasn't a demon. Either she was human or a witch.

"Come on in," Dawn said. The woman walked in and all eyes fell on her. Xander stared in amazement and Anya slapped him in the head. Spike and Angel did the same and Buffy cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked. She could hear the venom in her voice and didn't care.

"My name is Alyssa Munroe. I need to speak with all of you."

"No offense, but we're celebrating something really big. Maybe you could come back another time," Spike said.

"I know. I'm the reason for the celebration." Angel gave her a cold stare. Something wasn't right.

"What do you mean?" The woman smiled.

"Now you're all interested in me? Maybe I shouldn't tell it at all." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Look, we're not little kids that are dying to hear a secret. Either spit out what you have to say or keep your slutty mouth shut."

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed.

"No," Faith said, "she's right. Who are you anyway? And how did you create this celebration.

Alyssa laughed. "I'm the one who destroyed the Hellmouth.

Everyone sat in absolute quiet. No one could believe what they had heard. A random woman had come to them and told them that she had destroyed the Hellmouth. No one wanted to believe it, yet they all felt as if she was telling the truth.

"I don't get it? How did you destroy it?" Faith asked.

"Remember that mystical energy? I sent it. It wasn't mystical as it was mental."

"What?" Angel said. Ever since Alyssa had entered the house he had felt a connection to her and he knew that she felt the same.

"I'm a Seer. I can see the future but I also possess several immense sources of power called Eyes. They increase my ability of premonition but also grant me several other abilities. Every Seer is born with one Eye, called her Birth Eye. It is not her most powerful Eye, but the Eye that is the base of her original power besides premonitions. My birth Eye was the Third Eye, or the Eye of Power. It grants me several psychic abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy, and empathy. Anyways, it was my Third Eye that allowed me to send a psychic blast at the Hellmouth. Combined with my Natural Eyes, it was a blast that could have destroyed a planet."

"What are Natural Eyes?" Spike asked. Everyone was very interested in Alyssa, especially since she could be the ultimate weapon against all the other evils.

"A Natural Eye is an Eye that is a Seer's most powerful Eye. Every Seer has one, but I possess two: the Eye of the Phoenix and the Eye of Chaos. They are two of the three Divine Eyes: the most powerful Eyes in existence. The third is the Eye of the Tempest. My Natural Eyes also fused together because of their similar properties. Because of this my powers increased once more. They were very powerful and destructive. That's why I was able to destroy the Hellmouth."

Giles stared at Alyssa. "There's something you're not telling us." Alyssa sighed.

"The Divine Eyes are not only sources of power. They contain the most powerful beings in existence: the Phoenix, the goddess Chaos, and the Tempest. The Phoenix is the being of Creation. It created everything and watches over it. The goddess Chaos is the primordial being; it created the Phoenix and the Tempest. It is also the goddess of Control. It is the most powerful of the beings. The Tempest was a witch with the ability to manipulate and control the natural elements. Her power grew beyond comprehension and she was able to manipulate time and space. She almost became a goddess before she trapped herself in an Eye. When my Eyes fused, they created the Chaotic Phoenix. It is the being that of absolute control. It can destroy anything in a blink of an eye and create anything the same way. Using the power of the Chaotic Phoenix, I manipulated time and changed everything. I used my abilities to change how things would have turned out."

"Why? How would things have turned out?" Anya asked.

Alyssa looked at Angel and spoke. "I would have killed you all."

XXX

Episode 1

Everyone was silent. Xander opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. Buffy took a long sip of her Coke.

"I don't know whether to thank you or kick your ass. On one hand you saved us. On the other, you seem to be pretty powerful and powerful usually turns into evil."

"Look, I'm not happy either. It wasn't as if I wanted to intervene and cause a massive explosion. I hope you realize that you need me." Faith scoffed and Buffy smiled.

"We need you? I think you might be just a little bthoughts it delusional. We don't need _you_. We don't even want you!" Giles looked at Faith and she became quiet.

"Although I hate to admit it, Alyssa is right. With someone as powerful as her she could turn the tide between good and evil."

"We just destroyed the Hellmouth! What else is there?"

Alyssa made a sound. "_I_ destroyed the Hellmouth. And there are other evils besides weak bloodsuckers." Spike and Angel both looked at Alyssa. "No offense," she added.

"Thanks," Spike said sarcastically. "I hate to admit it as well, but Little Miss Stuck Up Bitch is right. We need her." Everyone murmured thoughts of agreement. Buffy looked at Angel. He nodded. Spike looked at the two of them and a glint of resentment was in his eyes.

"I guess you can stay. The only room I can give you is Dawn's room. You can share with her." Dawn opened her mouth to protest but everyone began to move around.

"Great. Lucky me," she said.

XXX

"I hope you know that I'm not happy about this," Dawn said. Alyssa smiled.

"How long are you going to keep on saying that?"

"Until you realize I'm not happy about this."

"Don't worry. I'm not thrilled either. I never thought I'd share a room with a squirrel."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're annoying, hyperactive, and annoying." Alyssa finished brushing her hair and walked out of the room. She knew that she was going to stay here. That was why she had brought suitcases along. As she walked through the second floor of the house she heard a troubled voice. It was almost midnight, and nobody was awake. Confused, Alyssa followed the voice. She found it in a room at the end of the hallway. Peering inside she saw a shape tossing and turning in the bed. It was definitely a male due to the fact that he was shirtless. Alyssa was about to walk away when something startled her.

"Alyssa… Alyssa… I…" It was Angel. She silently walked into the room and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could see beads of sweat on his forehead and on his chest. Alyssa stared at his chest for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing. She couldn't. It was wrong.

"Alyssa." He whispered her voice once more and she sat on the bed. Taking his shirt she began to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Once she was done she began to wipe his chest as well. She felt foolish for doing it. This attraction, if you could even call it that, was not emotional. It was purely physical and animalistic. She finished wiping his chest and was about to leave when he called her name once more. But something was different. His voice wasn't a whisper. It was almost as if he knew she was beside him. Ignoring it, she began to leave. He did it once more but she didn't listen. As she was about to leave the room he said it once again, only louder. She swiftly turned around and saw him sitting up.

"I heard your voice. I thought something was wrong. I-I don't know why you were calling my name, and I don't want to know." Alyssa couldn't tell if he was smiling or if he was even awake. She squinted her eyes to see him more clearly and realized he was awake.

"I don't know why I was calling your name as well. I feel a connection with you. I don't know what it is." Alyssa walked towards the bed and sat on it.

"I feel the same way. It may just be my power. I feel a surge of power whenever I'm with someone that has a connection with my premonition." Angel couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She seemed different than Buffy because she embraced her destiny from the moment she discovered it. But deep down, he knew that she hated it. No one wanted to be a hero. Being a hero meant giving up everything you love. He knew that.

"Is it hard? Is being a Seer difficult?" Angel asked. He didn't want her to leave.

"I don't know. I mean, I used to think it was easy. I got to see the future and had a chance to change it. But once I began to see the actual premonitions, I wished that I was blind."

"The actual premonitions?"

"I used to see things like lottery numbers and test answers. That was when I was a young girl. I never used them for myself because I thought that it would give me bad karma. Now that I think about it, I'd rather have bad karma than seeing someone be killed or mutilated every day."

"I'm so sorry." Alyssa laughed.

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm a Seer. It's my job. It's like a scientist not wanting to dissect a frog. Even if you don't want to, you have to do it. The only problem is the pain." Angel quickly looked at her. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean pain?"

"Whenever I have a premonition I can feel what the victim is feeling. Sometimes it's nothing more than a pinch while other times…" Alyssa looked down and couldn't speak.

"What happens?" Angel inquired. He was very curious and wanted to know what she was talking about. Maybe she could help him by relieving the pain. Buffy and he could be together.

"Have you ever felt as if your body is being torn apart limb by limb?"

"More than I'd like to," he whispered.

"I feel like that with most of my premonitions. When I saw what I was going to do to you, I… I…"

"You what?"

"I was thrown through two walls." Angel sat stunned. How could someone take so much pain? He knew that it was hard for him but he couldn't imagine a human going through that.

"How do you survive?" he asked. She smiled at him. He could see a few tears running down her cheeks.

"You don't want to know," was all she said. He felt guilty. She went through this pain every day and he went through it whenever he had a moment of pure happiness. He had no right to complain. Alyssa was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. He didn't know why he did it but he felt he had to. Pulling her close, their lips met in a crushing embrace. Angel felt Alyssa run her hands through his hair. As their tongues met Alyssa gasped. She saw everything.

_Faces flashed before her. Faces strewn with pain. Images of Angel's victims flashed. A woman being bit and left for dead. A man being thrown against a wall and watching Angel horribly kill his wife. And a woman running from Angel through the halls of Sunnydale High, only to have her neck snapped. Alyssa saw it all._

"You- you monster," Alyssa whispered. She pulled herself away from him and wiped away her tears. The pain was too much.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. Alyssa gave him a cold stare.

"You did." Quickly leaving the room, she didn't look back. As she got into the bed across from Dawn she wiped away more tears. In the other room, Angel ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what she saw but was very frightened. If she saw what he had done she would never speak to him again. He had caused her the pain that he wanted to relieve her of.


	2. Ep 2: A Phoenix of Chaos Part II

Sorry about the delay! Writer's block is a serious condition and doesn't go away easily. Anyways, please R&R. Many more plot twists and secrets wait.

Note: Everything is owned by the genius Joss Whedon. Alyssa and the Phoenix is all mine. So is the plot.

XXX

_The woman ran through the hallway, looking behind her. She turned around and almost collided into the man. Smiling, he spoke. Without any hesitation he snapped her neck and watched her body fall to the ground, limp and lifeless._

With a gasp, Alyssa woke up. She looked at the clock on the chestnut nightstand. It was 3 am and Alyssa couldn't fall asleep. On the bed a few feet away from her Dawn lay sprawled, her blanket mangled around her. Alyssa couldn't help but remember Jenny's mangled body. Running a hand through her hair she got up and made her way down the stairs. Alyssa decided to get a glass of water and saw the light of the kitchen on. It was Xander.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He smiled and poured two glasses of water. He handed her one.

"So, what are you doing up?" Xander asked, taking a sip of water.

"I couldn't sleep. Just some Seer stuff."

"That's what Buffy says, but she replaces Seer with Slayer. What is Seer stuff, anyways?"

"Visions. Premonitions."

"Hardly seems like something that would keep you awake."

"That's not it. I can feel what happens in them. Anyways, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Xander stuff," Xander said, smiling. Alyssa laughed.

"How's the eye?" she asked.

"It only hurts when I blink and when I don't blink. Otherwise, it's fine."

Alyssa smiled. She still couldn't forget what she saw. Nobody could forget what she saw.

"Is something bothering you?" Xander asked. Ever since Alyssa had come down he had seen that something seemed to be bothering her.

"Like I told you. Seer stuff."

"Like Hell it is," he responded. "I know something's going on."

Alyssa sighed. "How close are you with Angel?"

Xander was confused but answered the question. "We're friends. Why?"

"Do you know about his past? About his… other half?"

Xander realized she was talking about Angelus and took his time answering. He wanted to choose the right words. If she was as powerful as she claimed she was, he didn't want her dusting him because of what he said.

"I know. We all know, actually. But his… other half, as you said, is gone. Not permanently, but he's… repressed. He only comes out in a moment of pure happiness. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"I don't want you telling this to anybody else. I saw what he did. I felt what he did. I just want to know if his other half is truly repressed."

Xander looked closely at Alyssa. Why did she care so much?

"Uh, if I may ask, why do you care so much?"

"I don't want him to be the trigger," she blurted out. Quickly she drank her water and tried to leave.

"Trigger for what?" he asked.

Alyssa sighed. "When I saw what I was going to do to you, I saw _everything_. I saw how it started and how it ended. It starts with someone betraying me, causing the Phoenix and Chaos to go berserk. I already have enough of a hard time controlling them. I can't take any more stress."

"That's fine, but why would Angel betray you. Unless you and him…" Xander stopped. "Do you?" he asked.

"Slightly. A little. A lot. I feel a connection between us. It was first physical but now it's something else. After seeing what he did, I don't want to be involved with someone that I know has a darker side."

"Like you," Xander said.

"Exactly. I know when I'm about to lose control because I can feel it begin to happen before it even occurs. I can stop it. But I don't know when Angel will lose control. And if he is the trigger, then I don't want to be involved with him. I'd rather be miserable and alone than be guilty and in a relationship."

"How bad can it really be? I mean, do you really go all Carrie on us?"

"I killed all of you in a matter of seconds."

"But how about Buffy and Willow? Buffy's survived worse and Willow can match any power."

"Buffy and Willow were the easiest to kill. All I had to do was feed on their anger and their emotions. Xander, you don't understand. The amount of power I have is extraordinary. It takes me all my willpower and control to keep the Chaotic Phoenix from coming out. I don't want to be the reason why you all die. Especially Angel."

Xander walked over towards Alyssa and hugged her. She lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. Alyssa was about to say something when she gasped. Xander pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were the colour of smoke.

_A woman walked up to the house and smiled. She looked up into the sky and a gigantic tornado began to descend onto the Summers home. It tore apart the roof. She burned away the door and walked in. Everyone began to run but several were struck by lightning. The sky turned dark and a vortex of electricity and wind destroyed everybody. The woman smirked disappeared into fog._

"What is it?" Xander asked, slightly upset that the passionate moment had been disrupted.

"It's her. She's back," Alyssa whispered.

"Who? Who's back?"

Alyssa looked at Xander. "My nightmare."

XXX

Angel opened his eyes and sat up. He remembered the previous night and wanted to talk to Alyssa. He didn't know whether he had feelings for her or if they were for Buffy. Seeing her with Spike only made the pain worse. But after seeing what he did to Alyssa; it was an entire new meaning of pain. A knock at his door brought him back to reality.

"Did you have a good sleep?" It was Buffy.

"I don't usually sleep. Y'know, 'cause I'm a vampire." Buffy smiled.

"Breakfast is being made. Don't worry, I got fresh blood for you."

"How?"

Buffy made a disgusted face. "There were a few dead bodies lying around town. They seemed newly dead, so there's no worry about it being tainted."

Angel smiled at her. He pushed the sheets away and got off the bed. Buffy was about to leave when Angel stopped her.

"Hey, Buffy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied. She silently hoped it wasn't about her and Spike. She couldn't stand telling the former love of her life that she had someone else. She also couldn't stand telling him that her feelings towards him were rushing back.

"Did Alyssa tell you the extent of her abilities?"

"No. I didn't really talk to her. And I'm happy I didn't. I don't fully trust her yet. She has all that power and yet she couldn't help us before? Either she's evil or she's suddenly got a hell of a growth spurt in her powers. I go with the first one."

"I think you should cut her some slack. It's not easy for her."

Buffy gave Angel a skeptical look. "How do you know?"

Angel sighed. He had to tell her the truth. He knew that. "Last night, she came into my room and we started talking."

"Wait, she came into your room? Why?"

"It's not what you're thinking."

Buffy crossed her arms. "I wasn't thinking that until now."

"Trust me." Angel knew Buffy would freak out if she discovered that they had kissed. When it came to evil, Buffy always became impulsive. "Anyways, we were talking and she told me about her visions."

"She has visions, so what? Cordelia has them and so does Drusilla. By the way, Coredelia was once evil and Drusilla is evil. Do you realize that everyone that has visions is evil?"

"Buffy."

"Sorry. Continue."

Angel ran a hand through his hair. "It turns out that she _feels_ her visions."

"She _feels_ them?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. So?"

"She feels them to the point that they physically hurt her. When she saw what was going to happen to us if she became evil she was thrown through walls."

"Wow. I didn't know it was that bad."

At that moment, Xander walked into the doorway holding Alyssa. She was shaking and her eyes were watery and red.

"What the hell happened?" Buffy asked. Angel quickly sucked in his breath. Or at least the air around him. Had she told him about the night before?

"Alyssa saw something," Xander said, giving Angel a look. It wasn't an evil look but a look that said 'let's talk outside.'

"Temp-Temp-Tempest. Back. Dead." That was all Alyssa was saying.

"Can you take care of her while Angel and I talk outside?"

"Sure," Buffy said. After hearing what she went through, Buffy had softened up towards the Seer. Now seeing her condition she completely changed her attitude. She was definitely not evil.

Both men walked outside, closing the door.

"I know what happened."

"You do?" Angel asked.

Xander nodded. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. She was going to find out about Angelus anyways. At least now she knows. Also, you might be glad to know that she has feelings for you." Xander smiled. Angel smiled back. It was better for him to be with Alyssa than with Buffy.

"I have feelings for her, too."

"I know. She told me that she could practically feel your touch. Apparently she has empathy as well. You know, this could work out for you."

"How?"

"Well, for one, she knows what happens if you have sex with her. Also, she might be able to get rid of Angelus."

"How?"

"Is that your word of the day?" Xander asked. They both laughed. "If she's as strong as she says she is, she might be able to lift the curse. Anyways, we should get back in there. I told the rest of the gang what happened. Giles, Anya, and Spike are looking up the Tempest. Dawn and Willow are looking for spells that can destroy her."

"How is Willow?" Angel asked.

"She's better. She finally realized that Kennedy had to go. Although I think she might not be gone for long. Willow summoned her spirit for one last goodbye and Kennedy said that she _will_ come back."

Xander and Angel walked back into the room. They saw Alyssa hunched over, Buffy trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Xander asked, running towards them. Angel crouched down besides Alyssa and looked into her eyes. They were the colour of smoke.

"She was telling me about her vision when she suddenly gasped in pain."

"She's having a premonition," Xander concluded. "She gasped when she had the first one."

"Uh, guys. I don't think she's having a premonition anymore." Xander and Buffy looked down at Alyssa and Angel. Alyssa's eyes went from smoky grey to fiery. They were pure fire.

"That bitch is back," she hissed. "I told her to stay away but she had to come back."

"What's going on?" Angel whispered. Alyssa got up. Xander tried to stop her.

"Alyssa, wait!"

"NO! This is my body. Alyssa belongs to me. That witch can't have her for her host. Alyssa is the Phoenix and the Phoenix is Alyssa. If I have to destroy her then so be it!" Alyssa stormed out of the room. She turned around and gave them a wicked smile before disappearing in flames.

"What just happened?" Xander asked, dumbfounded.

Buffy looked at him. "Either she just had a serious case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, or we just met the Phoenix.


End file.
